


Nachricht von Dir

by MarquisDeMenaux



Category: Cardassia - Fandom, Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarquisDeMenaux/pseuds/MarquisDeMenaux
Summary: Amon ist verbannt auf einem Mond und lebt dort einsam. Bis er eine Nachricht erhält.Kein Anrecht auf die Star Trek Charaktere... blabla.





	1. Chapter 1

Amon war sich nicht sicher wo das Signal herkam? Irgendwo her aus seinem Haus erklang ein piepsen, es hörte sich an als spräche Jemand mit ihm. Er hielt inne und lief auf das Geräusch zu, lauschend schlich er immer weiter. Sein Comm-System konnte es nicht sein? Oder doch? Doch! Er setzte sich vor die Konsole und sah auf den Bildschirm. Dann schaltete er den Bildschirm an, doch Schnee zeigte sich.

„Hallo? Spricht da Jemand?“

Die Stimme erklang leise und undeutlich. 

„Hallo?“

Nichts zu machen er bekam es nicht lauter gedreht. Dann war der Spuk vorbei. 

Amon setzte sich im Stuhl auf, was um alles in der Galaxie konnte das gewesen sein? Er strich sich eine schwarze grau melierte Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Hatte ihn Jemand versucht zu kontaktieren? Ihn? Einen alten verbannten Cardassianer, der einsam auf einem Mond lebte? Nein ganz gewiss nicht, das musste ein seltsamer Zufall sein, vielleicht ein Scherz. Er klopfte sich lachend auf einen Oberschenkel… ein guter Scherz, er hatte doch Tatsache gedacht, dass sich ihm Jemand mitteilen wollte. Er stand auf streckte die Knochen und drückte den Rücken durch. Den ganzen Tag hatte er seine Felder bestellt und gebeugt geschuftet. Jetzt musste er sich erst mal ausruhen. Er setzte sich auf seine Couch und legte die Füße hoch. 

XXX

Amon Dra´Han hatte sein ganzes Leben lang im Militär gedient, war auf Bajor stationiert und half den Planeten auszubeuten. Er war stolze 190 Jahre alt, für einen Cardassianer ein eher mittleres Alter. Er hatte viel gesehen in den letzten Jahren und viel zu viel schlimmes erlebt. Er war Kommandant eines Lagers in Benta! Sie hatten ihn abgesetzt, da er sich für ihren Geschmack zu viel um die Bajoranischen Minenarbeiter kümmerte. Fakt war, dass sie ihm leid taten, er versuchte sie zu schonen, ihnen bessere Lebensmittel zukommen zu lassen. Er versuchte sie kurz vor Ende der Besatzung zu retten. Doch den Oberen, unter ihnen der „der Schlächter von Bajor“ Gul Darheel und der Leiter des Projektes „Mine“ Gul Skrahim Dukat, fanden sie waren anderer Auffassung und entließen ihn. All seine Arbeiter wurden ermordet, kurz vor Abzug. Das lag nun zwei Jahre zurück. Er durfte sich der Union nicht mehr nähern, durfte seine Familie nicht sehen und musste abtauchen. 

Er hatte vier Kinder die er sehr liebte, die jetzt ohne ihn leben mussten! Umerzogen wurden, denn seine Frau Inaris war vor fünf Jahren an einer unheilbaren Krankheit dahin gesiecht.  
Er verfluchte Cardassia für das was es aus ihm gemacht hatte. Wenigstens das Lager hätten sie ihm lassen können… wenigstens hätte man dann ihn nicht Schlächter genannt. Doch er wurde genau so verantwortlich gemacht. 

All das Leid, manchmal Nachts hatte er sich im Bett liegend die Ohren mit einem Kissen zugedeckt weil er die Schreie der Arbeiter nicht ertragen konnte. Doch er konnte ja nicht zu viel Mitleid zeigen, sonst hätte man ihn viel eher entfernt. Manchmal weinte er weil er das alles kaum ertragen konnte, manchmal schrie er in sein Kissen und manchmal sprang er auf, zog sich an und beendete es. Seine Untergeben hatten Angst vor ihm denn er war sehr autoritär. Er konnte den Arbeitern nicht immer helfen, obwohl er es gerne wollte. 

XXX 

Er schlief ein, träumte von einer besseren Zeit und ganz plötzlich begann die Konsole wieder zu knacken und eine Stimme erklang von irgendwo her. Er bezog sie in seinen Traum mit ein. Er spielte gerade mit seiner jüngsten Tochter Mirja und sie fragte ihn „bist Du da?“ 

Er erwachte „Bist Du noch da?“ klang es klar aus der Maschine.  
„Wer ist denn da?“ Er gähnte wurde aber dann hellwach, das gab es doch nicht.  
„Ich habe Dich gerade kaum verstanden aber jetzt ist es besser.“  
„Sag mir wie Du heißt!“ Er sah ungläubig auf das Komm-System.  
„Zejna!“ klang es zurück „wie heißt Du?“  
„Amon.“ 

Er hörte nicht mehr zu… denn vielleicht war das Ganze ein abgekartetes Spiel? Er musste das Signal zurück verfolgen, schnellstens… er sagte ab und zu mal „Ja“ um die Stimme die ab und zu verzerrt klang dazu zu bewegen weiter zu reden. Es dauerte nicht lang und er entdeckte eine Spur die in das Taurin System führte. Die Taurianer fürchteten sich vor allen Cardassianern, denn weit in Cardassias Geschichte zurück gesehen… hatte es die Taurianer ebenfalls ausgebeutet. Aber das Ganze war bereits einige hundert Jahre her. Die Taurianer waren eine sehr furchtsame Spezies. Sein Kopf arbeitete! Doch er verstand schließlich. Er musste nichts zu befürchten haben.

„Hörst Du? Ich muss wieder gehen!“  
„Zejna? Du weißt mit wen Du redest?“  
„Mit Dir Amon!“ 

Dann brach der Kontakt ab. 

XXX

Am nächsten Abend meldete sie sich wieder.

„Zejna, sag mir wie alt bist Du?“  
„12“ antwortete es. 

Er hatte es vermutet denn die Stimme klang sehr kindlich, wenn sie sich nicht so oft verzerrte! Er überlegte lange und dachte an seine Kinder auf Prime, sein Herz wurde schwer.

„Amon? Bist Du noch da?“  
„Ich habe nur etwas nachgedacht!“ er sah die Konsole an „Sage mir warum sprichst Du mit mir?“  
„Ich habe ein Komm-System gefunden und es repariert, meine Mama sagt, dass ich nicht damit spielen soll! Aber ich war neugierig ob es funktionieren würde.“  
„Das hast Du gut hinbekommen.“  
„Ich habe auch mit anderen gesprochen aber die waren nicht so nett!“ 

Nett? Er nett? Er schmunzelte in sich hinein. Ihn hatte lange keiner mehr so bezeichnet! 

„Wie waren sie denn?“  
„Sie haben gesagt ich soll aus der Leitung gehen oder ich würde sie nerven!“  
„Du nervst mich nicht.“

Es war raus bevor er noch darüber nachdenken konnte. 

„Du ich muss jetzt aufhören, meine Mama kommt.“  
„As Ven, Zejna.“  
Von diesem Zeitpunkt an sprachen sie fast jeden Tag miteinander, fast immer zur selben Zeit. Amon ging immer dann ins Haus wenn er dachte sie würde ihn jetzt kontaktieren und genauso kam es auch. Es war schön mit Jemanden reden zu können… es war schön nicht immer allein zu sein. Cardassianer konnten Einsamkeit nur sehr schwer ertragen. 

Sie erzählte viel aus ihrer Schule und manchmal davon wie die Mitschüler sie behandelten. Nämlich sehr schlecht sie hatte Probleme und wurde übel behandelt. Er hatte immer ein offenes Ohr und einen klugen Rat. Aus dem Manchmal wurde immer, sie hatte Angst zur Schule zu gehen. Sie war keine Taurianerin und das machte sie zu einer Außenseiterin. Taurianer waren sehr auf ihre eigene Spezies fixiert. Sie hatte wenig Kinder ihrer Art mit denen sie spielen konnte. Er fand nie heraus welcher Art sie angehörte und verschwieg klug die eigene. 

XXX

Aus Wochen wurde beinahe schon ein ganzes Jahr und wenn sie sich nicht meldete dann hatte er entweder Sorgen oder vermisste sie sehr. 

Bis zu jenem verhängnisvollen Abend an dem er versuchte sie zu kontaktieren, denn er hatte sehr große Sorgen. Sie meldete sich schon mindestens vier Tage nicht bei ihm also beschloss er den Spieß umzudrehen. Eine Frauenstimme meldete sich, er konnte Zejna im Hintergrund hören, sie weinte. Die Mutter sagte ihm er solle sich nie wieder wagen sie zu kontaktieren! Danach riss der Kontakt abrupt ab. 

Er vermisste sie so schrecklich, dass er beinahe jede freie Minute vor seinem Komm-System hockte und auf ein Zeichen wartete. 

Plötzlich in der Nacht meldete sich die bekannte Stimme.

„Amon, ich werde weglaufen von zu Hause!“  
„Zejna, wie geht es Dir, was ist passiert?“  
„Mamas neuer Mann mag mich nicht, er schlägt mich wenn ich nicht auf ihn höre!“  
„Ich wünschte ich könnte Dir helfen mein Kind.“ Er ließ eine Hand über den Bildschirm gleiten.  
„Wir könnten uns treffen?“  
„Zejna, ich halte das für keine gute Idee! Du darfst nicht von zu Hause ausreißen. Deine Mama hat sicher einen Grund warum sie so streng ist.“ Er atmete durch „Du musst ihn nur verstehen.“ 

Plötzlich hörte Amon eine männliche Stimme im Hintergrund und dann klang es als würde er sie verprügeln. Amon schwieg, wusste genau, dass wenn er bemerken würde das die Konsole an sei sie nichts zu lachen hätte. Doch plötzlich schäumte eine unbändige Wut in ihm auf. Dieses Biest er würde ihn sich vorknöpfen. Er sprang auf und brüllte so laut er konnte „Schluss, Du Bastard!“ 

„Zejna… hab keine Angst! Ich helfe Dir!“ 

Der Kontakt brach ab. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und schrie wütend auf. Dann rannte er hinaus. Er hatte noch ein Shuttle, kaputt zwar aber er hatte es noch. Er reparierte und schraubte die ganze Nacht daran herum. Er eilte ins Haus und schnappte sich Proviant und ein paar andere Sachen.


	2. Chapter 2

Er stand draußen, gefangen in den eigenen Gedanken! Was zur Hölle tat er da? Er wusste doch nur wo das Signal zu orten war und dann? Ja, was war denn dann? Ein Planet ist groß, er konnte ungefähr den Sektor ausmachen aber das war es auch! Er würde wie ein Idiot irgendwo stehen und wüsste nicht weiter. Er setzte sich auf einen Stein und senkte den Blick zu Boden. Wie sollte er Jemand anderes retten wenn er sein eigenes Leben schon nicht hinbekam? Wenn er sie letzten Endes befreit hätte was sollte er dann tun? Er war unüberlegt und er war von Wut erfüllt. Er hatte immer einen Ausweg gewusst oder eine Lücke gefunden durch die er schlüpfen konnte, sei sie auch noch so klein. Er hatte sich immer in den Sturm geworfen oder tosendes Wasser befahren! Kannte viele Abgründe und war darüber hinweg gesprungen. Doch jetzt, schien er aufzugeben… 

XXX

Gedankenfetzen schlichen sich in sein Bewusstsein, Inaris… er hielt sie im Arm und sie war so schwach und ausgezehrt. Er konnte nur noch weinen, versagte sich aber jede Träne, musste stark sein für sie. Wie oft hatte er ihr beteuert, dass er sie liebte? Er hatte sogar geschworen auf ihre Kinder acht zu geben, er konnte es nicht und das setzte ihm schwer zu. Wie gerne wäre er nach Cardassia und hätte sie zu sich geholt? Doch er durfte sich ihnen unter Strafe nicht nähern, was hätten sie dann von einem toten Vater? Sie hatte ihn angesehen und in ihrem Blick stand das Wissen, dass alles gut werden würde. Danach hustete sie und bekam keine Luft mehr… als sie ihr endlich halfen lag sie in einer tiefen Trance. Er wusste sie würde jetzt sterben, wartete auf den letzten Atemzug. Sie quälte sich, sie atmete einen sehr tiefen Zug der mit einem glucksenden Geräusch einher ging dann war es still. Er dachte sie hätte es geschafft doch dann tat sie wieder einen Atemzug danach trat Stille ein und dann kam der Letzte. Jedes mal wenn sie wieder atmete ging es ihm durch Mark und Bein. Er hielt ihre Hand und sah sie an, sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und wurde ganz langsam kalt. Danach hielt er einen ganzen Tag und eine Nacht Totenwache an ihrem Bett, öffnete alle Fenster und bewahrte Contenance. Denn wenn man weinte, kam die Seele zurück um einen zu trösten. Als er an diesem Abend heim kehrte musste er stark sein für seine Kinder und auch an allen weiteren Tagen. Doch Nachts fraß es ihn auf…

XXX

Entmutigt stand er auf und ließ alles stehen und liegen. Er schritt ins Wohnzimmer und sah die Konsole an. In den nächsten Tagen versuchte er seine Gedanken und seine Wut zu kontrollieren sowie die Geschehnisse weg zu drängen!

Niemand kannte sein tiefstes Ich… Niemand kannte den Amon der Nachts um die Minenarbeiter trauerte, der als kleiner Junge zur Härte erzogen wurde aber eigentlich ein sehr weiches Herz besaß! Den Amon, der hier auf diesem Mond lebte und sehr einsam war! Den, der alles hinter sich lassen musste und innerlich schon mit Allem gebrochen hatte! Den der von seinen Gedanken gefressen wurde und von seinen schlimmsten Alpträumen heim gesucht wurde… jede verdammte Nacht! Amon, der für so viele Tote schuldig gesprochen war… an dessen Händen Blut klebte. Wem konnte er das offenbaren? Niemanden! 

Ein Cardassianer durfte kein Mitgefühl zeigen! Doch wie konnte er sein Ich verleugnen? Er sah auf seine Hände und neigte den Kopf zu Boden. Was würde es bringen? Er hatte in Allem versagt! Konnte nicht mal seine Familie sehen, er schaltete die Apparatur aus. 

XXX

Im Traum erschien ihm Inaris und sprach ihm Mut zu. Er verneinte alles und wurde zornig, Inaris ebenfalls sie kam so nah an ihn heran und es war als würde sie ihn ersticken. Er erwachte und sein Herz hämmerte in der Brust, er legte die Hand an die Kehle und sah um sich. Es wirkte real, es wirkte sehr gespenstisch. 

„Ich“ er atmete durch „Ich werde es versuchen, mein Schatz, Guls und Glinns, ich werde es tun!“  
Der nächste Tag brach an und mit ihm kam die Arbeit. Er erntete erst mal all seine Früchte, denn er brauchte den Vorrat für den Winter. Als das erledigt war, so gegen Abend, begab er sich mit den letzten Sonnenstunden in sein Shuttle, es hatte zwar kaputte Replikatoren aber das war sein geringstes Problem. Es flog nicht, er schnappte sich eine Kopflampe und arbeitete bis tief in die Nacht. Als der Morgen fast wieder graute legte er sich ins Bett, schlief aber nur kurz.

Nach Tagen, endlich, konnte er es ganz wieder herstellen. Er packte alles für eine längere Reise und schnappte sich ein Padd auf das er die Koordinaten des Signals auf Taurin lud. 

Wie lange hatte er kein anderes humanoides Lebewesen mehr gesehen? Zwei verflucht lange Jahre. 

„Auf geht es.“ Sagte er zu sich und bestieg das Shuttle mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch.

XXX

Als er den Orbit verließ atmete er tief ein. Wie hatte er das wunderschöne Funkeln der ewigen Nacht vermisst! Eine große Ruhe bemächtigte sich seiner und er lehnte sich im Sessel zurück. Das All war umfassend und hüllte sich wie ein riesiger Mantel um sein Shuttle. Er zog ihn sich über und verschwand. 

Er flog, hatte er errechnet mindestens eine ganze Woche nach Taurin. Das Shuttle hatte keinen Warp-Antrieb und so musste er sich mit dem begnügen was vorhanden war. Es war alt und es war klapprig, den Warp-Antrieb hatte er nicht hinbekommen! Er schaltete auf Autopilot und lehnte sich zurück… schon bald fielen ihm die Augen zu. Der Mond lag bereits in großer Entfernung zurück und wurde immer kleiner. So, für ein Aufgeben war es nun zu spät. 

XXX

Taurin kam in Sicht! Er antwortete auf einen Ruf von der Oberfläche und bekundete friedliche Absichten. Schließlich durfte er landen. Als er ausstieg sahen ihn die Taurianer ängstlich und befremdlich an. Er hob eine Augenknochenkette und konnte deren Angst förmlich aufdringlich riechen. Sie machten keinerlei Anstalten ihn weggehen zu lassen.

„Sie können gerne mein Shuttle sehen!“  
„Das hatten wir vor, wie lautet Ihr Name?“  
„Amon Dra´Han!“ 

Der Taurianer sah ihn an, legte zwei sehr lange, fellbesetzte Finger an sein Kinn und musterte ihn aus seinen ziegenartigen Augen. Dann wiegte er den Kopf von links nach rechts „Sie meinen wohl Gul Dra´Han?“ 

„Ja, das ist richtig!“  
„Sie hatten ein Lager auf Bajor!“  
„Sehr wohl!“  
„Warum sind Sie hier?“  
„Ich besuche einen Freund.“ er lächelte ein gewinnbringendes Lächeln.

Er wusste, dass der Taurianer ihn nicht so einfach gehen lassen würde. 

„Kommen Sie mit!“  
„Wird das ein Verhör?“

Keine Antwort. 

Als er in eines der Gebäude geführt wurde kamen ihm einige Bajoraner entgegen, er stutzte und blickte ihnen direkt in die Augen. Bajoraner auf Taurin? Er wusste, dass es sie während der Besatzung in viele Teile der Galaxis verschlagen hatte aber nach Taurin?  
Taurin war so unendlich weit von Bajor entfernt, dass er sich fragte wie sie es in ihren primitiven Schiffen bis dahin geschafft hatten? Der Taurianer bemerkte sein Interesse und hielt ihn an schneller zu laufen.

„Bin ich Ihr Gefangener?“  
„Sie bleiben so lange wir es für Nötig erachten!“  
„Um Ihre Angst zu besiegen? Warum fürchten Sie sich so sehr? Ich will ja nicht unhöflich sein aber haben Sie schon mal darüber nachgedacht, das Ihre Angst ziemlich offensichtlich ist! Oder dass ich nichts im Schilde führe? Wie können Sie sich sicher sein, fragen Sie sich… das Wort eines Cardassianers!“  
„Sein Sie still!“  
„Ich werde nicht still sein, ich habe eine Aufgabe zu erledigen also fassen Sie sich verdammt nochmal kurz!“  
„Seien Sie still und setzten Sie sich.“  
„Hören Sie jetzt reicht es mir!“ Eine der Wachen zielte auf ihn „Ja, ja schießen Sie ruhig auf einen wehrlosen Mann!“ Er stand wieder auf und kam auf die Wache zu „Was ist? Feigling!“ 

Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie ihn festhielten… doch das schien eine lange wehrende Angelegenheit zu werden und er wollte nicht noch mehr Kraft damit verschwenden hier tatenlos rum zu sitzen. Es machte ihn wütend. Dann sperrten sie ihn in eine Arrestzelle, weil sie immer größere Angst hatten. Er machte es ja nicht besser, so un-diplomatisch wie er sich gab. 

Einer fragte ihn und und zwei anderer bewachten ihn, die Waffe im Anschlag. Er antwortete mit vielen Worten, wie es den Cardassianern eigen war. Dabei ging er in der Zelle auf und ab und war belustigt wenn er vor das Kraftfeld, das ihn umgab, stieß und die Wachen zuckten.  
In Wirklichkeit war er ebenfalls nervös… wie sollte er ihr helfen wenn er hier fest saß? Irgendwann setzte er sich und streckte den Nacken und damit seinen langen Hals. Er ließ unendlich viele Fragen über sich ergehen. Soweit so gut! Doch dann wurden die Fragen persönlich und er war nicht gewillt das preis zu geben.

Sie waren doch nur froh endlich eines Cardassianers habhaft zu werden und sich in irgendeiner Form an ihm zu rächen! 

„Ich werde Ihnen nicht erzählen wo ich wohne! Ich werde Ihnen nicht erzählen wo meine Kinder sind und ich weiß auch nicht was das hier soll!“ Er saß auf seiner Pritsche und wirkte sehr bösartig in diesem Moment!  
„Wie viele Bajoraner haben Sie getötet!“  
„Keinen!“  
Der Taurianer lachte kurz auf! „Das glaube ich Ihnen nicht!“  
„Keine… ich habe Niemanden getötet!“ Es stimmte. 

Er sprang auf und schlug vor das Kraftfeld! Der Taurianer taumelte zurück und prallte an die Wand in seinem Rücken. Amon schnaufte drei Mal tief durch, dann löste er sich von dem Kraftfeld und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten… wäre er doch auf seinem verfluchten Mond geblieben… Die Fäuste lösten sich und er rieb sich den Hals. Dabei legte er das Kinn auf seinen Handballen während die Finger auf seinen Halsknorpeln lagen. Er sah rüber und fixierte mit seinen Stahlblauen Augen die des Taurianers. Der sah panikartig zurück. Die Wachen zuckten nervös mit ihren Phasern. Es war so unangenehm grell in diesem Raum, dass ihm die Augen schmerzten und es war fiel zu kalt, eiskalt! Das allein reichte aus um ihn aggressiv werden zu lassen. Er rieb sich die Oberarme und begann darauf zu zittern. Er schloss die Augen und setzte sich wieder, verschränkte die Arme vor den Oberkörper. Er hätte sich Unterkleidung anziehen sollen… dachte aber nicht daran da es auf dem Mond immer angenehm warm war. Rasende Kopfschmerzen breiteten sich in seiner Stirn aus und fraßen sich zu seinem Hinterkopf durch. Er wusste er durfte sich nicht aufregen… es war eine körperliche Reaktion auf eine Stresserkrankung. Ein Psychosoma das sich manchmal wieder meldete wenn ihm etwas aus den Händen glitt. Er stützte den Kopf auf die Arme, die auf den Oberschenkeln aufgestellt waren. Er beschloss die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Ich mache keinen Ärger… ich suche ein kleines Mädchen hier auf Taurin. Sie hat mich kontaktiert und ich wollte ihr helfen. Sie heißt Zejna, wie weiter weiß ich nicht. Sie ist keine Taurianerin, mehr weiß ich auch nicht. Wir haben nur gesprochen… konnten uns nicht sehen! Je, länger sie mich festhalten, desto länger wird sie gequält!“ Er rieb sich den Kopf. „Dimmen Sie dieses verdammte, grelle, Licht bitte!“ Er blinzelte. 

Der Taurianer sah die Wachen an und dann dimmte er das Licht, sah das sein Gefangener zitterte und erhöhte die Temperatur in der Zelle. Nach einer guten Weile verringerte sich Amons Aggressivität zusehends. 

„Beobachten Sie mich meinetwegen, schicken Sie Männer mit oder was auch immer aber bitte, lassen Sie mich frei!“  
„Ihnen werde ich eine Bewachung zur Seite stellen und Sie müssen sich jeden Tag melden!“  
„Ich danke Ihnen!“

Der Taurianer öffnete die Zelle und wies die Wachen an. Amon trat zögernd hinaus und auf den Mann zu, der wich um einige Zentimeter zurück. Amon sah ihn sich genau an. Cardassianer hatten ein photographisches Gedächtnis und konnten alles memorieren was sie einmal sahen oder wussten. 

XXX

Als sie Draußen angelangt waren zückte er sein Padd und machte sich auf die Suche nach dem Standort des Signals. Er sagte er müsse sich sein Shuttle nehmen und in eine andere Region fliegen, die Wachen holten sich das OK und flogen mit. Sie waren ihm unangenehm und störten seine Gedanken doch da musste er jetzt durch. In der anderen Provinz angekommen stieg er begleitet aus. Die Taurianer die hier lebten und herum liefen machten ihm scheu Platz. Er hatte das Padd so eingestellt, dass es sobald dieses Signal auftauchte automatisch den Weg wies. 

Doch das dauerte bis in den Abend, dann endlich, piepste das Padd auf und er stieg in eben dieser Begleitung wieder aus dem Shuttle. Er lokalisierte ein Haus, das aus Runden Stockwerken bestand in einer herunter gekommen Straße, hier lebten viele Bajoraner… plötzlich ging ihm einiges auf. Was wenn sie Bajoranerin war? Sie müsste wahnsinnige Angst vor ihm haben! 

XXX

Sein Herz schlug bis zum Hals als er an die Tür klopfte! 

Es schien Niemand zu Hause zu sein. Er ging drei Schritt rückwärts und sah sich die Fassade an. Plötzlich schob sich ein Vorhang an dem Fenster zurück vor dem er stand. Er erhaschte einen ganz kurzen Blick auf ein kleines Mädchen. Das Mädchen sah ihn und schob angst erstarrt den Vorhang wieder zurück. 

„Zejna, ich bin Amon!“ 

Er sagte es laut gegen die Scheibe. Das Kind erkannte die Stimme wohl hatte aber wie es kommen musste panische Angst! 

„Zejna, ich komme um Dir zu helfen...“ Er legte die Hand an die Scheibe. 

Sie zog sich in das Haus zurück und begann zu zittern. 

„Bitte, hab doch keine Angst vor mir!“ Er sagte es und zweifelte. 

Er klopfte sacht an das Fenster und ließ die Hand dann herunter gleiten. Was dachte er eigentlich was er hier tat? Kam hier her spaziert und dachte er könne mal eben so einem unbekannten Kind helfen… Er spürte die Wachen im Rücken und sah sich zu ihnen um. 

Danach drehte er sich um und ging zurück, dabei behielt er den Boden fest im Blick. Sein Herz sank bis in die letzten Winkel seines Körpers! Er nahm sich ein Gästezimmer, in dem er allein sein konnte und starrte seine Hände auf dem Bett sitzend an. Zweifel waren seine ärgsten Feinde! Er musste erst wieder Mut schöpfen… er zog das Padd, sah es aber nur an und legte sich in Kleidung hin um zu schlafen. Er schlief unruhig und schlug um sich. Als er mitten in der Nacht erwachte fasste er sich ein Herz. 

Er schrieb:

Zejna, ich bin Amon, immer noch der selbe mit dem Du so lange geredet hast. Vertraue mir, ich werde Dir nichts tun, ich denke du weißt das auch? Ich möchte Dir gerne helfen. Ich wohne… Amon.

Am nächsten Tag, ließ er es darauf ankommen und schob den Brief unter der Tür durch. Dann wartete er, eine Woche, zwei Wochen, drei Wochen. 

XXX

Er beschloss schon, wieder den Heimweg anzutreten als das Padd sich eines Nachts gegen drei Uhr meldete.

Er machte sich auf. Er hörte einen Tumult im Haus schon von Draußen auf der Straße. Die Wachen waren ihm im Weg und er schaltete sie mit nur wenigen Griffen aus, band Hände und Füße zusammen und schaffte sie in ein Gebüsch, schnappte sich die Phaser und schlich um das Haus. Er suchte einen sicheren, möglichst lautlosen Einstieg und fand einen. 

Als er im Haus war lauschte er und ortete das Szenario, er schlich mit leiser Sohle die Treppen hinauf dem Lärm entgegen. Den Phaser im Anschlag schoss Adrenalin durch seine Adern… er hatte zwar keine Bajoraner getötet aber Menschen, auf Cedlik 3, in einer verheerenden Schlacht. Er öffnete lautlos mit zwei Fingerspitzen die Tür, zu vermutlich, Zejnas Zimmer und trat ein. Zejna wehrte einen erwachsenen Bajoraner ab, der auf sie einstach mit einem langen Messer, der immer wieder auf das kleine, zarte Wesen einschlug. Sie schrie herzzerreißend. 

„Aufhören!“ Er sagte es laut genug.  
„Was?“ Der Mann drehte sich und sah ihn an. „N´verdammter Cardie?“  
„Geh weg von ihr oder ich töte Dich!“ 

Zejna rannte an dem Mann vorbei und versteckte sich hinter ihm. Der Mann kam wutentbrannt auf ihn zu und er schoss ihm ins Bein. Er ging zu Boden und versuchte an Zejnas Komm-System zu gelangen um einen Notruf abzusetzen. Amon sprang zu ihm und hielt ihm den Phaser vor die Nase. Er schnappte danach und zog daran. Amon schoss ins andere Bein, tat er den Phaser an die Seite und legte einen Arm um seinen Hals. Das Adrenalin pumpte in pulsierenden Strömen in ihm und er war so Wut geladen… ein Ruck und das Genick brach.  
Als er wieder klar wurde sah er was er angerichtet hatte. Keine Zeit dafür er lief auf Zejna zu und sie floh vor ihm hinaus auf die Straße. Amon lief ihr nach… doch ein heftiger Blut Geruch drang von oben herab zu ihm. Als er die Quelle fand entdeckte er Zejnas Mutter im Bett… sie hatte mehrere Dutzend Messerstiche und lag tot und übel zugerichtet in ihrem eigenem Blut. 

Plötzlicher Tumult im Haus, vier Taurianer rannten mit Phasergewehren im Anschlag die Treppe hinauf und sahen was er angerichtet hatte. Amon stand vor dem Bett und ließ sich anstandslos die Fesseln anlegen. 

XXX

Amon sagte aus, den Mann getötet zu haben aber nicht die Frau. Man glaubte ihm nicht und er wurde inhaftiert. 

XXX

Im Gefängnis hatte er eine Einzelzelle, da man ihn für, naturgegeben, sehr gefährlich hielt. Endlose Monate vergingen im gleichen Trott… Er wurde separiert und durfte auch nur einzeln eine Runde über den Innenhof laufen bevor man ihn wieder wegsperrte. Die Verhandlung kam und er wurde in den Gerichtssaal geführt der viel zu grell und kalt war. In seiner dünnen Häftlingskleidung begann er irgendwann erbärmlich zu frieren. Er musste den ganzen Vormittag Fragen über sich ergehen lassen und Aussagen. 

Zeugen wurden aufgerufen. Plötzlich stand das kleine Mädchen im Zeugenstand um ihre Schilderung vorzutragen. Die Stimme wirkte dünn und gebrechlich. Sie weinte bei all dem Schlimmen was sie gesehen und durchlitten hatte. 

„Was hat der Cardassianer Amon Dra´Han getan als er bei Ihnen war?“  
„Er hat…“ sie stockte, „er hat mir geholfen meinen neuen Papa...“ Sie sah ihn an und weinte „geholfen, er wollte mich auch umbringen, er war wütend und er schlug mich… Amon hat mich gerettet, sonst wäre ich auch tot.“  
„Hat er Ihre Mutter getötet?“  
„Nein, das war mein Stiefvater.“  
„Wie kam es dazu….“

Als sie fertig war, war sie sehr blass und weinte sehr viel. Doch dann kam sie zu ihm, der saß und sah ihm in die Augen, er sah weg. Konnte dem Blick nicht standhalten. Er spürte wie sich eine warme Hand über seine eiskalten klammen Finger legte und sah wieder auf. Der Blick strahlte eine Dankbarkeit aus die er von keinem anderen Nicht- Cardassianer bisher gesehen hatte. 

Er wurde zu einigen Jahren verurteilt und des Mordes an ihrer Mutter frei gesprochen.


	3. Chapter 3

Trotz alledem hatte Zejna eine wahnsinnige Angst vor dem Cardassianer! Etliche Geschichten kannte sie über Cardassianer die ihr Volk herzlos, brutal und kalt ausbeuteten, versklavten, vergewaltigten und ermordeten. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr so viele Anekdoten aus der Besatzung erzählt und immer wieder berichtet, dass sie mit größter Not fliehen konnten. Da war sie gerade Mal sieben Jahre alt! Ihren Vater hatte es auf der Flucht erwischt und ihrer Mutter wurde gefangen und vergewaltigt. Ihre Oma, die vor einigen Jahren verstarb, hatte sich des kleinen Bündels angenommen und sie versteckt. Ihre Mutter kam frei, irgendwann, nach einem ewig wehrendem Martyrium! Zejna konnte sich nur Bruchstückhaft an die Flucht erinnern… aber vor Allem an die Angst die sie spürte. Jeden Tag und Jede Nacht, Angst war das vorherrschende Gefühl Aller. 

Eigentlich hatte Zejna eine Halbschwester, ein Cardassianisch/ Bajoranisches Kind, doch ihr Stiefvater war so hasserfüllt, wie ein Bajoraner nur sein konnte und tötete das wehrlose Baby, ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken. Zufällig sah sie es, weil sie an diesem Tag mit einer Freundin in der Scheune hatte spielen wollen. Doch… was sie mitbekam, verfolgte sie in endlosen Alpträumen. Bis sie es gänzlich verdrängte. Ihre Mutter weinte und weinte und wurde brutal von ihrem Mann geschlagen. Er erzählte etwas von einer Missgeburt… und Dingen die sie nicht verstand. Jarem war ein überaus brutaler Mann und sie verstand nie warum ihre Mutter ihn geheiratet hatte? Er schlug sie, er beschimpfte sie und er ließ alle seine Launen an ihr aus… Tags und Nachts! Die Erinnerung an ihren echten Vater, verblasste mit der Zeit. Sie hatte nichts zu lachen. Alles was sie tat war den Kopf zu beugen und Ja zu sagen, zu tun was man befahl und zu lassen was man verbot! Ihre Mutter ließ den entstandenen Stress an ihr aus, egal was sie tat! 

Als sie mit Amon sprach war es ihr als verstünde er ihre tiefsten Beweggründe und ihre schlimmste Not! Sie mochte ihn gern und sie vermisste ihn wenn er sich nicht sofort zurück meldete. Doch meisten antwortete er innerhalb weniger Sekunden! 

Es war ein riesiger Schock, als sie Amon das erste Mal sah! Sie bekam Panik! Ausgerechnet ein Cardassianer! Sie musste allen Mut aufwenden der ihr zur Verfügung stand, als sie sich ihm näherte. Wie er sie angesehen hatte? Er lächelte… vielleicht stimmten die Geschichten nicht und wurden Kindern nur erzählt um sie gefügig zu machen? Dennoch immer wenn sie an ihn dachte kam diese irrsinnige Angst zurück, das Erlebte und mit ihm die Tränen. 

XXX

Amon saß in seiner Zelle und wurde Tag und Nacht bewacht, wenn er einmal austreten musste, ebenfalls. Jegliche Privatsphäre wurde ihm versagt! Wenn er auf den Hof hinaus trat hätte er die Wachen mit Leichtigkeit überwältigen können, doch er wollte nicht.   
Für all das was er tat und verfügte bekam er nun seine gerechte Strafe. Sollten sie ihren Cardassianer haben! Seine Gedanken gingen ihren Gang, in Nächten Stundenlang. Jeder hier bekam dann und wann Besuch nur er nicht. Wer sollte auch vorbei kommen? Cardassia hatte sich von ihm abgewendet, erachtete ihn als schwach. Seine Kinder wurden festgehalten und seine Freunde waren tot. Zejna bedeutete Hoffnung auf Bajoranisch das wusste er. 

Wenigstens eine Sache gelang in seinem Leben, die Rettung seiner kleinen Freundin! 

Wie es ihr wohl erging? Er vermisste sie schrecklich, so wie ein Vater seine Tochter vermisst! Er schalt sich oft weil er sie noch nicht mal richtig kannte. Doch das Wagnis hatte sich gelohnt… wenigstens ein Bajoraner der sich auf ihn verlassen konnte. Wenigsten einer den er nicht dem Schicksal, zu sterben, überließ!   
Die Augen der Minenarbeiter, verfolgten ihn oft bis tief in die Nacht, sie sahen ihn an: Furcht-erfüllt, Hass-erfüllt, anklagend, ausgezehrt und dem Tode näher als dem Leben. 

XXX

Eines Tages wurde er plötzlich in einen Raum geführt und man sagte ihm er solle dort warten. Er tat wie geheißen und wunderte sich. Als die Tür aufging kam Zejna in Begleitung einer Bajoranerin und einer Taurianischen Extra- Wache hinein. Er sprang erfreut auf und mahnte sich zugleich nichts Dummes oder hektisches zu tun, denn der Angstgeruch erschlug ihn fast. Er spürte einen enormen Druck auf seinen Schultern als ein unsichtbares Kraftfeld ihn wieder hinab zwang. Seine Hände waren mit zwei Ketten die durch eine Ring gezogen wurden auf dem Tisch fixiert,Fußfesseln hielten ihn, er hätte so oder so nichts Dummes tun können! Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schlich sich eine Betrübtheit in seinen Ausdruck als er merkte, dass das Mädchen im Begriff war wieder zu gehen. 

„Geh ruhig, Zejna, ich verstehe das!“ und das meine er aufrecht.

Zejna blieb stehen und sah ihn an, sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Schließlich setzte sie sich auf die andere Seite des Tisches. Er bemerkte, dass die Bajoranerin ihn mit Blicken tötete. Sie besagten, dass er es nur wagen sollte und er würde sein blaues Wunder erleben! Er beachtete sie nicht weiter. 

 

„Ich kann Dir nichts tun.“ er riss an den Ketten und rappelte mit den Fußfesseln, dann lächelte er aber nur kurz. 

Sie saß einfach nur da und bekam kein Wort hinaus. Sie sah auf seine Hände deren graue Farbe fast weiß wurde, weil die Fesseln ihn dort einschnürten. Sie verstand, dass sie alles taten um ihn unter Kontrolle zu halten. Amon zitterte und schlug die Zähne aufeinander… sie senkten sogar die Raumtemperatur. Er sagte ebenfalls nichts und sah ihr nur in die Augen. Er erkannte seine jüngste Tochter in ihnen wieder und ganz plötzlich musste er mit den Tränen kämpfen. Er blinzelte und blinzelte. Sie hatte Mirjas Farbe und Form… Mirja war seine Lieblings-Tochter, er liebte alle seine Kinder aber Mirja war etwas Besonderes. Sie hing an ihm, gleich von Anfang an und sie liebte ihn, wie er sie! Es fiel ihm schwer, die Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten. Er neigte den Kopf und erlag fast den Tränen.

„Wie geht es Dir, Kind?“ Er sah auf und überspielte es „Ich hoffe sie behandeln die anständig?“   
„Es geht mir gut.“ Es klang sehr verunsichert. „aber was hast Du?“   
„Ich habe nur etwas im Auge!“   
„Das stimmt nicht!“  
„Nicht wahr? Ich war schon immer ein schlechter Lügner.“ Eine Träne kullerte ihm die Wange hinab als er sprach. „Ich möchte das du weißt, du brauchst niemals Angst vor mir zu haben.“ 

Ihre Hand stahl sich auf seine und lag still dort. Er hob die andere Hand soweit es ihm möglich war an und legte sie darüber. Sie schien sein ganzes Herz in dieser kleinen Hand zu halten. Sie war Mirja in jeder Hinsicht ähnlich! 

Die Bajoranerin wurde ungeduldig und zog sie davon. Doch sie blieb und sah ihm in die Augen, versuchte zu ergründen ob das stimmte was er sagte. Sie fühlte sein Zittern und die kalte Hand, sie fühlte seine Aufruhr. Plötzlich beugte er sich mit dem Kopf vor auf seine Hände, weil ein unsagbarer Schmerz hindurch schoss und ihn quälte. Sie zog die Hand weg und sah besorgt aus. Sie ließen ihn wo er war, dachten er würde es nur vortäuschen und so sah sie mit an wie er sich krümmte. Er überlegte, soweit das noch ging ob er die selbe Krankheit hätte wie Inaris? Er spürte ihre Hand in seinem Haar und konzentrierte sich darauf. Dann wurde es allmählich besser. 

„Es tut mir leid, ich muss mich jetzt hinlegen!“ Er sah die Wachen an.

Sie kamen und nahmen ihn mit.


	4. Chapter 4

Nein, das konnte nicht sein, bei Inaris hatten sich die Symptome ganz anders gezeigt. Er starrte die Decke an und überlegte seit geraumer Zeit was Inaris durchlitten hatte. Cardassianer konnten eine ganze Menge wegstecken, doch auch das war irgendwann zu viel. Inaris war seine einzige und erste große Liebe, sie lernten sich im Kindergarten kennen. Bereits damals passte er auf sie auf, egal was kam Amon war zur Stelle und wer ihr etwas antun wollte kam an ihm nicht vorbei. Bilder kamen und verbanden sich zu Sequenzen aus Liebe, Zweisamkeit und dann Leid und Not.  
Sie war so wundervoll wenn sie ihn anlächelte, sie war so unglaublich schön in ihrer besonderen Art. Sie war nicht schlank oder besonders groß oder hatte Körperreize die andere begehrten. Sie schien wie ein Teil seiner Seele hier im Leben und im Tod hatte sie genau diesen Teil mit sich genommen. Er vermisste sie so schrecklich, dass es weh tat. Es fühlte sich nicht richtig an… die erste Zeit über sah er sie überall, als ob sie ihre kleinen Botschaften aus dem Inkaron schickte, der cardassianischen Totenwelt. 

Er drehte den Wärtern den Rücken zu und weinte still in seine Hände. Die Wärter jedoch waren nicht dumm, sie bemerkten was vor sich ging. Sie hätten einem Cardassianer niemals zugetraut zu solchen Gefühlen fähig zu sein!

Amon bebte und hatte Mühe das Schluchzen zu unterdrücken. Er wurde seit geraumer Zeit immer wieder mit seiner Einsamkeit und seinen vergrabenen Gefühlen konfrontiert. Er musste immer den Starken mimen auch wenn ihm nur danach war sich zu verkriechen. Bereits als er klein war ging er durch die harte Schule seiner Lehrer und seines Vaters, wie jedes männliche cardassianische Kind. Mit fünf Jahren lernte er der Vulkanischen Gedankenschmelze zu widerstehen, es war eine äußerst grausame und brutale Prozedur. In Bamarren dem Institut zur Ausbildung der Soldaten lernte er noch mehr Härte und Grausamkeit. Er lernte zu töten, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, er lernte und verinnerlichte die Grausamkeit. Lernte wie man sich anpirscht, kluge Taktiken entwickelt und den aller kleinsten Ausweg findet, Geiseln nimmt und Strategisch immer der Beste bleibt. Das brachte ihn schließlich Ansehen und Ruhm. Ruhm auf den er nicht stolz war, er hatte viele Menschen getötet. Menschen waren klug aber körperlich weit unterlegen. 

XXX

Als er nach Bajor kam war er verroht und stumpf, doch dann passierte etwas, was sein Leben völlig änderte. Die Begegnung mit einer bajoranischen Amüsierdame, er hatte sie von einem Kollegen geschickt bekommen. Sollte sie mal „ordentlich einreiten!“ Als sie eintraf, entpuppte sie sich als kleines bajoranisches Mädchen, gerade mal ca. 15 Jahre alt. Sie sah ihn aus verschreckten, gequälten Augen an und er setzte sich erst mal auf sein Bett. Inaris war auf Cardassia auf einen Elterlichen Besuch… Er dachte an seine älteste Tochter, ebenfalls im selben Alter und ihm wurde spei übel. 

„Wie heißt Du, Kind?“

Er war aufgestanden und lief zu ihr, stand vor ihr und sah hinab. Er konnte ihre schreckliche Angst riechen. Sie zitterte und schrie auf als er sie anfasste.

„Ich tue Dir nichts!“ 

Er ließ sie augenblicklich los. Danach lotste er sie aus seinem Zimmer, vorbei an den Wachen, raus aus dem Lager, im Visier der Widerstandskämpfer. Sie konnten ihn nicht erfassen weil sie vor ihm stand. Er hatte sie gesehen, jede noch so kleine Bewegung entgeht keinem cardassianischen Auge! 

„Lauf Mädchen!“ 

Damit drehte er sich blitzartig um und verschwand.

Seit dem wurde er diese Augen nicht los. Seit dem verfolgten sie ihn und seitdem kam er ins Denken. Nein, er gehörte nicht zu denjenigen die Bajoraner absichtlich töteten oder missbrauchten. Er hatte sich auch nur auf das Angebot seines Kollegen eingelassen weil er betrunken war am Abend vorher und bereits wieder vergaß, dass der andere das nicht als Scherz aufnahm als er sagte „Ja, gib sie mir, ich zähme sie.“

XXX

Irgendwann schlief er ein, wurde aber am frühen Morgen geweckt als einer der Wärter vor seine Einzelzelle trat. Das Kraftfeld summte ärgerlich auf. Er setzte sich auf und Blickte einem Bajoraner direkt in die Augen. Ein anderer stand ihm zur Seite.

„Morgen Spoonie!“ Er sah ihn verächtlich an. „Raus, wird Zeit für´n kleinen Spaziergang auf dem Innenhof!“ 

Er trat heraus, ließ sich die elektronischen Fesseln anlegen und hatte den Lauf des Phasergewehres an der Schläfe, der Bajoraner lachte ihn an. Wie um alles in der Welt war der Kerl hier rein gekommen? Sie schlugen nicht den Weg zum Innenhof ein. 

„Tja, Du hast einen von uns getötet. Taurin hat entschieden, dass Du jetzt in unsere Hände kommst, Reptil!“ Der andere lachte laut auf. 

„Da hab ich aber Angst!“ Er spürte einen Schlag im Rücken und krümmte sich etwas „Zwei gegen einen, wie überaus mutig, die Herren!“ presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

Die Taurianer in den Zellen, an denen er vorüber lief, lachten ihn aus. Doch sobald er sie ansah verstummten sie. Er bekam bis zum Shuttle mehrere Schläge ab und blutete bereits aus dem Mund. Dann flog man ihn in ein bajoranisches Gefängnis. Der Fall wurde neu aufgerollt. Er saß grün und blau geschlagen im Gericht und wusste bereits wie das Urteil ausfallen würde.  
Es gab ein Schnellverfahren und er war des Doppelmordes schuldig gesprochen. Er dachte man würde ihn jetzt hinrichten. Doch weit gefehlt, er wurde lebenslang weggesperrt. 

Auch sie wollten ihren Cardassianer haben! 

XXX

Zwei Jahre behandelten sie ihn wie Dreck. Er wehrte sich auch… doch dann fügte er sich. Er reagierte nicht mehr auf Schläge oder Drohungen. Es machte ihnen irgendwann keinen Spaß mehr und man ließ ihn in Ruhe. Er kam danach in eine Gruppenzelle, umringt von Bajoranern, die alle nur seinen Tod wollten. Doch er wehrte sich blitzartig, jedesmal wenn man ihn angriff. Dann geschah was geschehen musste… er tötete einen… versehentlich nicht absichtlich! Es knackte als der Mann ihn angriff und dessen Körper sackte leblos zu Boden. Er brach ihm das Genick mit einer zornigen abwehrenden Bewegung. Was hatte er auch zu verlieren? NICHTS! 

Danach ließ man ihn in Ruhe! Es passierte nichts mehr, bis er wiedereinmal in einen Kampf verwickelt wurde. Der Mann stritt sich mit ihm um einen guten Platz, den er nicht bereit war aufzugeben. Woher plötzlich das Messer kam? Rätselhaft! Der Mann sprang vor und er spürte ein reißen in seinen Rippen. Er zog das Messer raus und rammte es ihm in den Bauch, er sah in seine erlöschenden Augen und empfand nichts dabei ! ? ! Der Mann glitt hinab und er hielt sich den Bauch mit der linken und in der rechten das Messer. Draußen kamen die Wachen ans Gitter und er taumelte auf diese zu. Danach warf er das Messer auf den Boden und fiel der länge nach hin. Sofort stürzten sich die anderen Insassen auf ihn und traten auf ihn ein. Auf den Brustkorb, in den Rücken, gegen den Kopf… Er wurde rausgezerrt und blutete fürchterlich, er atmete stoßweise und bekam kaum Luft. Sein Herz raste unrhythmisch und plötzlich wurde es still, Sterne tanzten vor seinen Augen, er begann zu schäumen. Er erlitt einen Infarkt und sie hatten Mühe ihn wieder zu holen. 

XXX

Er erwachte im Gefängniskrankenhaus und hatte große Mühe die Augen zu öffnen. Danach driftete er ein paar Mal weg, piepsende Geräte nahm er wahr als er ab und an wiederkam. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch er brachte nur ein Stöhnen heraus. Eine Hand streckte sich nach ihm aus und er nahm seinen Arm als Schutz vor sein Gesicht. Die langen Jahre hier hatten all seine Überlebensinstinkte wachgerüttelt. Sie hatten ihm Bedrohungen, Gewalt Tritte und Schläge eingehandelt. Die Hand legte sich ganz sanft auf seinen Arm und er schrak zusammen. Er richtete sich mühevoll auf und war auf einen neuerlichen Angriff gefasst, doch er sackte in sich zusammen als er endlich oben war. Es wurde Schwarz.

Als er wieder zu sich kam bemerkte er eine Hand an seiner Brust, er fuhr augenblicklich zusammen und schrie „Nein!“ Er sprang, sofern man es denn so nennen konnte, aus dem Bett und stand vor seinem Angreifer. Die unglaubliche cardassianische Physis ließ ihn die letzte Kraft zusammen nehmen und sich verteidigen. Er spürte jemanden in seinem Rücken und ehe der es sich versah befand er sich in seinem Würgegriff. Er sah immer noch verschwommen, hörte kaum etwas aus der Menge an Stimmen um ihn herum. Er fühlte nur Angst in sich, schiere überbordende Angst. 

„Amon! Amon? Amon… wir tun Ihnen nichts! Wir wollen Sie behandeln.“ 

Er stutzte und ließ den Mann los, dann stand er völlig verwirrt im Raum und musste sich an etwas festhalten um nicht hinzufallen. 

„Die Beruhigungsmedikamente wirken wohl eher aufputschend auf ihn...Schwester Jara“  
„Das habe ich bemerkt...“

Satzfetzen flogen an ihm vorbei, als er die Bettkante erreichte. Mit größter Not kam er ins Bett und driftete sofort weg. 

XXX

„Wo bin ich...“  
„Im Gefängnis Krankenhaus!“  
„Wie heißen Sie, Jara Zejna!“  
„Zejna!“ 

Er drehte den Kopf und sah die junge Frau an. Sie blickte scheu zurück. Sie war es, erwachsen aber sie war es! 

„Ja, Amon!“ 

Es war halbdunkel, der Mond schien durch die Fenster und beleuchtete sein Bett, dass allein im Zimmer stand. 

„Ich werde meinen Mond und meine Kinder nie wiedersehen!“ Er sah traurig hinaus.  
„Es tut mir leid!“  
„Nein, bitte!“ Er lächelte gequält, „Nein, ich bekomme wohl was ich verdiene!“  
„Ich konnte mich niemals bedanken!“ Sie lenkte ihn ab.  
„Ich habe alles verloren...!“  
„Sie sind unfähr!“ Sie dachte an die anderen Bajoraner.  
„Sie sind Bajoraner und tun nur was Gerecht ist!“  
„Aber Sie haben meine Mutter nicht getötet...“  
„Kind, die Sache ist Geschichte!“  
„Aber es stimmt.“  
Er drehte sich weg „Ich will nichts mehr davon wissen!“ Er sah aus dem Fenster „Ich bin Cardassianer, ich war Kommandant eines Lagers, wer weiß denn schon wie viele unzählige Bajoraner unter mir den Tod fanden? Einem Cardassianer zu vertrauen hieß und heißt ins offene Messer zu rennen!“  
Sie legte eine kleine zierliche Hand an seine Schulter „Ich vertraue Ihnen, Amon!“

Sofort schossen mehrere Bilder seiner Kinder durch seinen Kopf bei der Berührung. Er zuckte fast unmerklich zusammen. Mirja wäre nun genauso alt wie Zejna! 

„Ich will so nicht sterben!“ Er sah hinaus ohne wirklich hinaus zu sehen. „Ich werde niemals heim kehren, ich werde niemals meine Kinder sehen, niemals das Grab meiner Frau besuchen können. Eines Tages werde ich hier drinnen ermordet. Vorher werde ich dem ein Ende setzen! Es reicht nun!“


	5. Chapter 5

In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass Zejna jetzt erwachsen war, Siezte er sie nun!  
„Sie müssen jetzt gehen!“  
„Ich bin für Sie verantwortlich!“  
„Dann lassen Sie mich nun in Ruhe!“  
„Das kann ich nicht!“  
„Dann muss es Jemand anderes für Sie übernehmen!“   
„Sie lassen es nicht zu!“ Sie sah ihn verstört an „Es ist mein Dienst.“  
„Dienst hin oder her, ich will jetzt meine Ruhe.“ Seine Stimme wurde nur umso zorniger.

Sie nahm seine Hand und sah ihn stumm an. 

Er sah sie ganz kurz aus seinem nicht zusammengeschlagenem rechten Auge an, dann wand er sich ab. Sie stand auf und ging! Er sah ihr nach und versank in Gedanken. Natürlich war sein Zimmer videoüberwacht… Sie konnten nicht sehen, dass er sich ganz langsam all die Schläuche abzog, die seine Vitalfunktionen überwachten und ihm Leben spendeten. Kurz darauf begann es zu piepsen und er wand sich auf seinem Bett in Krämpfen. 

XXX

Als er erwachte lag er gefesselt in einem Stasisfeld, dass um das Bett herum eingerichtet war. Er versuchte die Hand zu heben und spürte den Widerstand. Er legte den Kopf zur Seite und sah in den Raum. Zejna stand an einer der medizinischen Konsolen und tippte irgendetwas hinein. Sie war zur schönen, jungen Frau herangewachsen, wirkte intelligent und aufgeschlossen. Was musste er nur noch alles tun um sie davon zu überzeugen nicht zu ihm zu gehen? Nicht von seiner Art herunter gerissen zu werden? Sich von ihm abzuwenden?! Wie überzeugend musste er noch sein? Musste er drastisch werden? Was hatte ein Mädchen wie dieses nur in ihm gesehen? Wie konnte er sich weg stoßen? Gleichzeitig tat es ihm weh, tief im Innersten! Doch wie er es drehte und wendete, Zeit zum nachdenken hatte er in den vergangenen Jahrzehnten schließlich genug, es gab keinen anderen Ausweg.

Er war kein guter Umgang! 

„Ich habe sie getötet, einer nach dem anderen, weil sie nicht schnell genug arbeiteten, ich habe den Wachen befohlen jeden zu selektieren der mir nicht passte! Bajoraner sind so nutzlos und schwach!“ Er legte so viel Verachtung wie nur möglich in die Stimme um seiner Lüge noch mehr Gewicht zu verleihen. 

Einer der Krankenpfleger drehte sich zu ihm und glotzte ihn zunächst Fassungslos dann böse an. Zejna zuckte zusammen und starrte auf die Konsole. 

„Sie sind so unendlich unterlegen, wissen Sie mit welchem Wort man Bajoraner auf Prime auch gleichsetzt? Mit Dreck!“ Er lachte gequält, extra fies auf! „Jov´rana, ist die cardassianische Bedeutung für Dreck und dem Wort Bajor,“ er spuckte es aus, „...nicht unähnlich in der Aussprache!“ 

Der Krankenpfleger ballte die Fäuste und lief zu ihm. Amon erzielte eine gute Wirkung. 

„Sind Sie immer noch positiv gestimmt, Zejna!“ Er lachte lauter, „Ich war Lagerkommandant, Kleine, Mädchen wie Dich hatte ich täglich in meinem Bett! Ich konnte mir alles rausnehmen….“

Der Krankenpfleger spritzte ihm ein Schlafmittel.

XXX

Niemand wand sich ihm nach dieser Eskapade mehr zu. Es wurden nur noch mehr… Lügen, die er weit hinaus posaunte… Schließlich war er am Ziel und dachte es wäre nun endlich vollbracht. 

Als man ihn wieder ins Gefängnis schickte konnte er kaum laufen und hinkte in eine Einzelzelle. Dort saß er dann allein, ohne irgendeine Ansprache und vegetierte vor sich hin. Es tat ihm unendlich leid, Zejna so schlecht behandelt zu haben, doch es war besser so! Von ihm ging nur Tot und Elend aus. Er brachte nur Unglück… 

Er lehnte die Nächte über mit dem Kopf an der Wand und sah aus dem Sicherheitsfeld hinaus nach Draußen, auf den Gefängnishof. Sah weg von der ewigen Kamera. Er hatte in der letzten Zeit das Essen verweigert, schlug es quer durch den Raum und wurde immer dünner… er würde sich zu Tode hungern wenn er musste, er hielt das Ganze hier drinnen nicht mehr aus!   
Wie oft glitten die Gedanken zu seinen Kindern… zu dem Leben was seine Landsleute einst zerstört hatten? So unzählige Male, war er weit, weit weg, bemerkte oft nicht wenn Jemand seine Zelle betrat… oder wenn etwas von seiner Routine abwich. 

Krankenpfleger kamen das ein oder andere Mal um zu sehen wie es ihm ging. Er sah Besorgniserregend aus und musste Letzten Endes künstlich ernährt werden auf der Intensivstation. Er lag dazu im Fieber als es Winter wurde. Zejna hatte den Dienst auf der Krankenstation gerade angetreten und war allein als er in hitzigen Träumen immer wieder nach seiner Tochter rief.   
Sie stand vor seinem Bett und sah ihn an, sie hatte all die schrecklichen Dinge aus seinem Mund gehört und nun lag er da und Tränen rannen über seine Wangen. Sie spritzte ihm etwas zur Beruhigung und zum Fieber senken, denn Fieber war für Cardassianer grundsätzlich extrem gefährlich. Dabei musste sie das Stasisfeld ausschalten. Als sie das Hypospray gerade absetzte griff eine glutheiße Hand nach ihr und hielt sie feste. 

„Nein“ Sie sah ihn verschreckt an.  
„Mirja, geh nicht wieder weg!“ Er sah sie an.  
„Nein lassen Sie mich los!“  
„Mirja bleib bei mir!“ Er zog sie so feste, dass sie halb auf ihn fiel.   
„Bitte lassen Sie mich gehen!“   
„Mirja, bitte, geh nie wieder weg!“ 

Er schlang seine Arme um die verdutzte Zejna und begann bitterlich zu weinen.   
„Ich liebe Dich mein kleines Mädchen, ich will Dich nie wieder verlieren… Du darfst nicht zurück nach Cardassia! Dein Vater braucht Dich!“ Er strich ihr sanft, lächelnd über die Wange und ließ sie los um in Schlaf zu gleiten, da das Hypo wirkte.

Zejna löste sich und sah ihm unendlich lange ins Gesicht. Wie konnte Jemand so viel grausames tun und gleichzeitig so liebevoll sein? 

XXX

Zurück in seiner Zelle, nach seiner Genesung, war es zunächst einsamer als zuvor. Doch Zejna kam täglich zu Besuch und ließ sich von seinen Geschichten nicht mehr schrecken. Er war so unendlich boshaft und gemein zu ihr, doch letztlich merkte er, dass er nicht weiterkam was er auch tat es wirkte nicht. Sie setzte sich vor seine Zelle und war einfach nur anwesend. Er verstummte und wand ihr den Rücken zu, sah hinaus und war doch froh über ihr Erscheinen. 

„Stimmen die Gruselgeschichten?“ Ihre Stimme klang wissend.

Er wand sich ab und sah weg, keine Antwort! 

Eines späten Abends sah er sie an und lief in seiner Zelle auf und ab und auf und ab. 

„Ich habe für sie gekämpft, mich für sie eingesetzt ...“ Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, „Meine Familie verloren, mein Ansehen… meine Freiheit… und wie dankt Bajor es mir?“ Er blieb stehen, wand sich abrupt um und wies in ihre Richtung „Ich stand einem kleinen Mädchen in Gefahr zur Seite und was habe ich jetzt davon?“ Er setzte sich und atmete durch, „Ich verdiene das nicht!“ Er sah auf seine Hände, „Ich verdiene keine Verbannung, das Einzige was ich noch einmal möchte ist meine Kinder wiedersehen… aber selbst das ist mir verwehrt!“ Er stand wieder auf und lief auf sie zu. „Und Sie, verstehen nicht, dass ich kein Umgang bin! Wieso nicht? Was muss ich denn noch alles tun? Was?“ 

Sie löste das Sicherheitsfeld und sah ihn an. Danach kam sie in seine Zelle und stand vor ihm. Die Wachen hinter der Kamera sahen sich an und rannten los.   
Als sie in der Zelle eintrafen saßen Amon und Zejna sich auf Amons Bett gegenüber und sahen sich an. Zejna gab ihnen mit einem Wink zu verstehen, dass alles gut sei und sie nach Draußen gehen konnten. Sie nickten und gingen zurück auf ihren Posten. 

„Es tut mir leid Amon, ich hätte Ihnen so etwas gern erspart, ich weiß das sie unschuldig sind aber ich komme gegen das System nicht an. Ich bin Ihnen so unendlich Dankbar!“ Sie nahm seine Hand in die Ihre und drückte sie feste.   
„In mir widerstrebte sich alles meinen Mond zu verlassen aber ich konnte nicht anders.“ Er sah in ihre Augen „Es gab ein kleines Wesen da Draußen, die meine Hilfe brauchte und die sich nicht von mir abgewendet hatte!“ Er sah weg „Fakt ist, ich bringe Unglück und darum müssen Sie mir versprechen, dass Sie mich in Ruhe lassen!“   
„Sie haben mir bis jetzt nur Glück gebracht, Amon!“ Sie nahm seine andere Hand, „Ich werde versuchen Sie hier herauszuholen!“   
„Lassen Sie mich wo ich bin, junge Dame!“  
„Es ist ein Versprechen.“

Sie wandte sich ab, stand auf und wollte gehen, er hielt sie fest und stand ebenfalls auf. Sie sahen sich an und Amon zog sie an sich, legte seine Stirn auf ihre und seine Hand an ihre Wange. Er ließ sie los und sich wieder einschließen. 

In der Zwischenzeit, hatte er Nachricht bekommen, dass Cardassia gefallen war… nach dem Dominion Krieg hatte es alles verloren und lag in Schutt und Asche, Millionen waren gestorben. 

XXX

Einige Monate später, hatte Zejna es tatsächlich irgendwie erreicht, dass er gehen konnte.   
Die Zelle öffnete sich und sie war anwesend, stand ihm gegenüber und lächelte ihn an. Er bekam sein Bündel an Sachen zurück als er vor dem Gefängnis stand und war frei. Zejna hatte ihn bis hinaus begleitet und stand bei ihm. 

„Was werden Sie nun tun?“  
„Ich, kehre Heim und werde sehen ob mein Haus noch steht!“   
„Nehmen Sie mich bitte mit!“  
„Sie mitnehmen?“   
„Ich habe hier nur Sie Amon!“   
„Sie? Ich… finden Sie es ist eine gute Idee?“  
„Ich will nicht hier bleiben, ich wollte es nie!“

Die Wachen sahen unschlüssig zu, Amon nahm sie schnell bei der Hand bevor sich es sich anders überlegten und lief mit ihr davon.


	6. Chapter 6

Sie hatten ihm sein Shuttle wieder gegeben, er musste ein Bisschen daran herum reparieren. Doch dann sprang es sicher wieder an. Nach all der Zeit sprang es an… ohne zu murren und als sie drinnen Platz genommen hatten hob es langsam vom Boden ab und schwebte Richtung Himmel.   
Als sie den Orbit verließen ließ es sein bekanntes surren hören und stieß hinaus ins ewige All. 

Amon konnte noch gar nicht fassen, dass er frei war. Er hatte gedacht, er würde in diesem Loch verrecken. Er war mit sich selbst beschäftigt und starrte hinaus zu den Sternen so als könnten sie ihm Antworten auf all seine Fragen geben. 

Zejna auf den Copiloten Sitz atmete tief ein und langsam aus so als fielen all ihre Sorge von ihr ab. Das holte Amon wieder zurück in die Gegenwart. Er sah hinüber in einer Mischung aus Freude und Furcht. Er stutzte aufmerksam und bemerkte, dass sie offensichtlich schwanger war. 

„Ist es deswegen“?   
„Es ist auch deswegen...“

Sie schwieg sich dann die nächsten Stunden aus.   
Als sie gute sieben Stunden unterwegs waren verspürte Amon Hunger und lief in die hinteren winzigen Räume um sich ein bisschen von ihren Vorräten zu besorgen, dafür schaltete er auf Autopilot. Als er wiederkam und eine eher minder genießbare Frucht in der Hand hielt sah er hinüber. Sie war im Sitz eingeschlafen und die Haltung wirkte ziemlich unbequem. Er legte die Frucht an die Seite und hob sie sacht in seine Arme um sie in sein Bett zu bringen. Er bettete sie weich und deckte sie vorsichtig zu. 

Danach setzte er sich, schaltete um und aß seine saure Frucht. Er war froh endlich der taurianischen Hölle entkommen zu sein und konnte, als der Planet vom Radar verschwand endlich aufatmen. Doch die allgegenwärtige Sorge um Cardassia raubte ihm noch den letzten Nerv. Um ihn zu ärgern hatten die Wachen schauerlich anmutende Geschichten von seinem untergegangenem Planeten erzählt, Millionen starben bei den Angriffen des Dominion. Cardassia war ihm eigentlich egal, seine Kinder aber nicht. Waren sie alle bei dem Gemetzel gestorben, wenn nein wie ging es ihnen, was würde werden? Die Sorge fraß ihn innerlich immer mehr auf, vielleicht stimmten die Geschichten der Wachen nicht? Vielleicht waren sie im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes einfach nur Geschichten??? 

Er stand auf und lief in seinen Ruheraum, wo Zejna schlief um nach ihr zu sehen. Sie hatte sich frei gestrampelt und er deckte sie wieder zu. Sie öffnete die Augen als er die Decke an ihr Kinn zog, sein Ausdruck war sehr väterlich, er lächelte kurz. 

„Es ist kalt hier drin… wir müssen auf jeden Fall bald irgendwo zwischen landen um uns etwas zu wärmen und Vorräte zu fassen“. 

Sie bemerkte, dass er leicht zitterte. „Sie frieren ja“!  
„Ich habe keine Unterkleidung an… Cardassianer sind sehr Kälte empfindlich“.   
„Dann werde ich jetzt im Cockpit übernehmen“.   
„Das werden Sie nicht.“ Er klang streng, „Ihr Zustand erlaubt es Ihnen nicht, seien Sie mir nicht böse“!   
„Ich glaube ich kann selbst auf mich aufpassen“!   
Er seufzte und gab den Weg frei mit einer Handbewegung. „Bitte“! 

Er sah ihr nach als sie aufstand und nach Vorne lief, sie war so hartnäckig wie Fereny, sein ältester Sohn. Dann verschwand er schnell unter der Decke und schlief einen mehr als unruhigen Schalf, immer wieder erwachte er oder schlug um sich. Er erwachte nach kurzer Zeit von Alpträumen durchgeschüttelt, dabei musste er etwas gerufen haben oder einen Laut von sich gegeben haben. 

„Geht es Ihnen gut, Amon“? 

Er stöhnte als er sich aufrichtete und brummte etwas bejahendes.

„Ich habe einen Klasse M Planeten gefunden auf dem wir landen können, er scheint eine reiche Vegetation zu besitzen“!  
„Lassen Sie mal sehen… oh das sieht vernünftig aus“! 

XXX

Als sie landeten und wollte Zejna aus dem Schuttle aussteigen. Amon hielt sie zurück und schnappte sich einen Phaser, den die Wachen in seinem Versteckt übersehen hatten. Dann ging er vor und sicherte die Umgebung ab. Zejna kam etwas verdutzt auf eine Handbewegung hinaus und sah sich um.

„Aber hier ist Niemand“!   
„Hinter Ihnen sind drei männliche Wesen“! Er sah aus dem Augenwinkel weiter „und vor uns, sowie zu den Seiten je einer“. 

Er lief weiter und hielt sie dicht bei sich „Wir kommen in keiner bösen Absicht, wir haben Hunger und dann fliegen wir wieder weg“. 

Er sah rasche Bewegungen hinter ihnen und dann rannte ein humanoides menschenähnliches Wesen auf sie zu. Amon drehte sich in einer geschickten Bewegung, Zejna hinter sich ziehend dem Angreifer zu und packte sich den bewaffneten Mann in einem schnellen Griff. Cardassianer konnten jemanden mit einer Hand den Arm brechen wenn er es darauf anlegte. Der Mann wand sich unter seinem Griff zu Boden und stöhnte. Es raschelte im Gebüsch und alle anderen traten hervor, Amon sah den Gepeinigten eindringlich an und ließ ihn ganz langsam los. 

„Du verstehst mich nicht, nicht wahr“? 

Der Krieger sah ihn verschreckt an. Amon deutete mit einer Geste an, etwas zu Essen zu suchen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er wie einer der anderen Krieger sich Zejna näherte und drehte sich zu ihm um. Zejna versteckte sich angsterfüllt hinter ihm. Amon nahm sie sich und ging zurück in ihr Shuttle.

„Wir scannen… wenn es funktioniert“! 

Er tippte und drückte … doch der Knopf tat nicht was er sollte. 

„Zejna, Sie bleiben hier ich gehe allein“.  
„ist gut“.

XXX

Als er hinaus trat standen die Krieger vor ihm und sahen ihn drohend an. Doch nicht mit ihm! Er packte sich den nächst Besten und demonstrierte seine Macht anschaulich. Zejna konnte nicht erkennen was er tat, doch es musste brutal sein. Die anderen traten zurück und ließen ihn gehen. 

Als er wiederkam hatte er einen Beutel voller Früchte und rannte. Zejna öffnete, nur damit einer rein stürzte und sie sich packte. Amon schaffte es noch rechtzeitig und riss ihn weg, er wehrte sich heftig… Amon versuchte ihn hinaus zu befördern und schrie schließlich sie solle die Luke schließen. Dann würgte er ihn, bis er leblos dalag. Zejna schrie die ganze Zeit „Amon, Amon, Amon“! Und rüttelte an ihm… Er erwachte aus einer Art Blutrausch und ließ ihn los, der Mann hustete und sah ihn an. Sie flogen auf eine höher gelegene Stelle und Amon hielt ihm ein Messer an die Kehle, damit er sich nicht muckste. Als sie landeten stieß er ihn hinaus und schloss schnell die Luke. 

Sie flogen schweigend zurück auf ihre Route und nach einer Weile ließ das Adrenalin langsam nach und gab einem Schmerz den Weg frei. 

„Was haben Sie getan Amon“?   
„Ich habe Sie beschützt“!   
„Sie hätten ihn fast ermordet“!  
„Besser er als wir...“  
„Nein, das ist nicht richtig… was haben Sie vorher getan, Sie waren brutal das habe ich genau gesehen, darum sind die so ausgerastet, es ist nicht in Ordnung“! Sie schrie es aufgebracht.  
„Haben sie Hunger?“  
„Wie können Sie jetzt verdammt nochmal an Essen denken“?   
„Wenn wir das hier überstehen sollen, müssen wir essen, klar“! Er stand auf und über ihr.   
„Gott, was habe ich mir blos dabei gedacht? Mit einem Cardassianer zu fliegen. Was Dümmeres konnte mir nicht einfallen, sie hatten recht als sie sagten, dass Cardassianer blutrünstig sind… Killer“.   
„Regen Sie sich nicht auf, das vertragen Sie in Ihrem Zustand nicht“!   
„Es reicht, ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen“!  
„Dann tuen Sie es auch“! Jetzt wurde er laut.  
„Man hatte so recht mit dem was man mir über Löffelgesichter erzählt hat“!   
Er sah sie böse an… „Ich habe Sie davor gewarnt, keine solche Dummheit zu begehen“!   
„Deswegen muss man doch Jemanden nicht gleich umbringen“!  
„Wäre es Dir lieber gewesen er hätte Dich vergewaltigt, Mädchen...“?

Plötzlich zog ein unsagbarer Schmerz durch seine Seite und er krümmte sich zu Boden. Das alte Unwohlsein kehrte mit unerbittlicher Härte zurück! Außerdem hatte er an der rechten Seite einen tiefen Schnitt, er hob seine Tunika und sah sich das Desaster an. Ein Rinnsal sickerte auf seine Hose und der grüne Stoff sog sich mit Rot voll. 

„Nein, nicht anfassen“. Es klang geknurrt, als sie ihm helfen wollte. 

Er schob die Tunika wieder hinab und krümmte sich auf den Unterschenkeln sitzend nach Vorne. Es fiel ihm schwer Luft zu bekommen und er japste. Er rappelte sich hoch und lief jede Hilfe von sich weisend in sein Bett. Danach sank er in Schlaf um in den nächsten Stunden vom Fieber geschüttelt zu werden. Die Messerklinge die er zu spüren bekam, musste vergiftete sein. Cardassianer kamen mit vielen Giften klar aber dieses wirkte… 

Als er nach, wie lange auch immer, wieder erwachte war er völlig entkräftet. Zejna saß an seinem Bett und sah ihn an.

„Es tut mir leid…“  
„Ist schon gut“!


	7. Chapter 7

„Ich wollte nicht so gemein zu Ihnen sein!“  
„...ach, vergessen wir das“! Er setzte sich sich krümmend auf. „Ich weiß was ich bin, ich weiß wer ich bin und was ich tat… es ist in Ordnung und ich kann verstehen wenn Sie so reagieren“.   
„...aber es ist nicht in Ordnung, es tut mir wirklich leid“.   
„Ich habe Sie mehr als einmal vor mir gewarnt… und jetzt will ich davon nichts mehr wissen“.

Er stand stöhnend auf, hielt sich die Seite und sah nicht gut aus.

„Wo sind wir“? 

Er sah sich das Radar an und hinaus in die Nachtkalte Schwärze. Dann setzte er sich und gab eine Kursänderung ein. Sie waren, wenn auch nicht großartig, vom Kurs abgekommen. Er wünschte sich, das das Shuttle schneller fliegen könnte. Dann wäre er nicht mit ihr so ganz allein in diesem winzigen Raum eingesperrt. Er spürte, dass er ihr nicht ganz geheuer war… Er konnte ihre Angst manchmal riechen wenn er ihr zu nahe kam. Kein Wunder, wer weiß was man ihr alles erzählt hatte und dann noch sein eigenes, dummes, Gerede. Was musste das wohl auslösen? Er hatte ja nur versucht, sie auf Abstand zu halten und vor Schlechtem zu bewahren. Andererseits genoss er auch ihre Nähe, es tat ihm gut sich nicht ganz allein zu wissen. Wo um alles in der Welt diese Ambivalenz herkam? 

XXX

Es vergingen einige weitere Tage, in denen er sich ganz langsam erholte… allerdings hinterließ das Gift einen ständigen Schmerz in seiner Seite, das helle Grau dort hatte einen fast dunkel grauen Ton angenommen der sich rund um die Wunde ausbreitete.   
Zejna ging es nicht sehr besonders, sie stand kurz vor der Geburt ihres Kindes und sie lag so viel, dass sie nicht mehr hoch kam. Er sorgte sich um sie, sie war noch so jung! Vor einigen Stunden hatte sie Wehen bekommen und schrie vor Schmerz. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht! Er hatte sich um sie gekümmert und sie angewiesen auf eine bestimmte Art zu atmen, bis es ihr wieder besser ging.

Sie waren in einem Sektor in dem es nur primitive Planeten gab, sie brauchten sehr dringend medizinische Hilfe. Terrok Nor war nicht mehr allzu weit entfernt und damit Bajor… 

Er war im Pilotenstuhl eingenickt, als er ein lautes Wimmern von hinten hörte. Er schrak auf und wäre fast aus dem Stuhl gefallen bei dem Versuch aufzustehen. 

„Zejna, ich bin unterwegs“!  
„Amon, es tut so weh“!   
„Sch. Was genau ist los“?  
„Ich glaube es liegt falsch...“  
„Ok, lass mich nachsehen“!

Sie sah ihn ängstlich an, doch als eine wahre Flut aus Schmerz durch sie brandete schrie sie laut auf und nickte dabei. Amon zog die Decke an die Seite und sah viel Blut, dass sich unter ihr ergoss. Er legte seine Hände auf ihren Bauch und fühlte. Er erinnerte sich an ihr drittes Kind Nazira, sie war ebenfalls in falscher Lage, er hatte dem Doktor zugesehen, weil Inaris in an ihrer Seite brauchte.   
Er hoffte, dass Zejna stark war… Dann versuchte er das Kind mit sanften Handbewegungen in die richtige Lage zu bringen. Sie schrie und versuchte ihn wegzustoßen, doch er ließ das nicht zu. Sie sahen sich einen kurzen Moment in die Augen und sie erkannte, dass sie keine andere Wahl hatte als ihm zu vertrauen. 

„Entspanne Dich, Kind, denk an das was ich Dir beigebracht habe“.

Sie atmete wie er ihr aufgetragen hatte und dann weinte sie, sie dachte es hätte ihre letzte Stunde geschlagen. Es musste sein, dachte er und dann griff er in sie um das Kind dazu zu bewegen endlich eine Drehbewegung auszuführen. Sie schrie vor Schmerz auf und dann endlich lag es wie es sollte. Er konnte es sehen und atmete auf, er brachte es ans Tageslicht mit der nächsten Wehe und schlug es damit es schrie. Ein erschöpftes kleines Mädchen streckte die Händchen entsetzt aus und weinte lauthals. Er hob es hoch und legte es in die Arme ihrer Mutter. Beide beruhigten sich augenblicklich bis Zejna einschlief aus lauter Erschöpfung. 

Er wusste, dass Zejna noch lange nicht über den Berg war und ging kurz nach Vorn um zu sehen wo sie waren, dann setzte er ein Notsignal nach Terrok Nor ein und kehrte zurück. Er löste die Nabelschnur des kleinen Wesens und wickelte es in dicke Decken, dann wusch er Zejna und deckte sie ebenfalls warm zu. Mehr konnte er jetzt nicht tun. Er nahm das kleine Bündel in seine Arme und ging wieder nach Vorne. 

Plötzlich eine Antwort auf seinen Ruf, er erklärte kurz die Lage und wenig später kreuzte ein Sternen-flotten Shuttle auf und legte an der Flanke bei. Ein menschlicher Arzt in schwarz blauer Uniform beamte hinüber und nahm Zejna und ihr Baby mit. Es kostete ihn Mühe, das kleine Wesen aus seinen Armen zu geben… doch es musste sein. Nach drei Stunden konnte er endlich an Terrok Nor andocken und sehen wie es ihr ging. Er hatte große Sorge, soviel Blut wie sie verloren hatte konnte nicht gesund sein. 

Als er durch die Schleuse hinaus auf die Promenade trat hatte er viele Augenpaare auf sich. Er bemerkte plötzlich, dass seine Tunika voller Blut war und, dass seine Hände ebenfalls klebten. Egal, er musste schnell sehen wie es ihr ging. Als er auf der Krankenstation ankam, wurde sie operiert und man bangte um ihr Leben. Er erbat sich, das kleine Bündel Bajoraner an sich zu nehmen und wartete. Eine Schwester erklärte ihm was sie da gerade in Begriff waren zu tun. Sie mussten ihr etliche Transfusionen Blut geben, da sie nicht aufhören wollte zu bluten. Sie versuchten die Adern zu vernähen, verbrennen, verätzen, nichts half.   
Er lief seit Stunden wie ein aufgescheuchtes Reh hin und her, das kleine Wesen in seinen Armen schlief beschützt und war wohlauf. 

Bilder von Inaris schossen durch seinen Kopf. Bitte nicht schon wieder… er dachte es immer wieder. 

XXX

Nach zwei erschöpfenden Tagen hatten sie das Wunder vollbracht und sie gerettet. Sie gaben alles und sie ließen nicht locker, das bewunderte er an den Menschen. Sie mochten körperlich schwach sein aber sie hatten ein großes Herz und einen eisernen Willen.   
Er setzte sich an ihr Bett, ihre Tochter schlief friedlich in seinem Arm und er kämpfte ebenfalls mit der Müdigkeit. Sie erwachte und sah ihn ausgelaugt an.

„Wo ist mein Baby“? Sie fragte es entsetzt, weil sie es nicht sah.  
„Sch… alles ist gut“.

Er stand auf und legte es in ihren Arm. Mutter und Kind waren sehr damit beschäftigt sich kennen zu lernen, so dass Zejna nicht bemerkte wie er hinaus ging. Er lief in sein Quartier und legte sich auf sein Bett, dann hob er die Tunika und sah sich die Wunde an. Inzwischen war sie schwarz und die Ränder wirkten unklar. Er senkte die Tunika wieder und konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass er einschlief. 

Als er erwachte schoss ein derber Schmerz durch ihn und er taumelte ins Wohnzimmer nur um gegen den Tisch zu fallen und ihn umzuwerfen. Er schaffte es gerade noch via Funk nach Hilfe zu rufen und dann wurde es Schwarz. Als er in der Krankenstation auf dem Biobett materialisierte schossen Krämpfe durch seinen Körper. Es dauerte bis ihn der menschliche Arzt von dem Gift befreite und ihn wieder herstellen konnte. 

XXX

Als es ihm wieder gut ging beschloss er nach Hause zu fliegen und Zejna bei ihresgleichen zu lassen. Er suchte sie an ihrem Krankenbett auf und setzte sich. 

Jegliche Anrede war ihm egal, „Zejna, es freut mich Dich und Deine Tochter wohlauf zu wissen“.  
„Danke Amon, ohne Dich wäre ich vermutlich gestorben“.  
„Das war das Mindeste was ich tun konnte“!

Er nahm ihre Hand und legte sie in seine, dann wurde sein Gesicht liebevoll.

„Du warst … Du bist wie eine Tochter für mich… all die Jahre hindurch, wie mein eigen Fleisch und Blut“! Er strich ihr über die Wange „Du bist eine sehr starke Frau geworden, Du weist was Du willst und wer Dir nicht gut tut, behalte Dir das immer, vergiss Deine Träume nicht“!   
Sie sah ihn fragend an „Ist das ein Abschied“?  
„Es ist ein Abschied“!   
„Amon Du kannst jetzt nicht gehen“!  
„Ich muss gehen, meine Kinder suchen… ich muss wissen was mit ihnen geschehen ist“. 

Plötzlich musste sie weinen.

„Scht. Du kannst nicht mit nach Cardassia. Gehe nach Bajor, ganz bestimmt hast Du dort noch Familie“.  
„Und wenn nicht“?  
„Sieh mal, Bajoraner und Cardassianer sind zwei völlig unterschiedliche Spezies, wir werden niemals mit einander zurecht kommen“! Er strich über ihr Haar „Lerne zu leben wie ein Bajoraner, lerne Deine Heimat kennen, wir dürfen Niemals unsere Wurzeln vergessen. Cardassia hat mich so oft betrogen und mir viel Schlimmes angetan, aber ich kann meine Herkunft nicht verleugnen, ich kann nicht so tun als wäre das alles mit Bajor niemals geschehen! Meine Kinder wurden mir entrissen und ich durfte sie nie wieder sehen, dieses Herz“ er legte ihre Hand auf seine Brust, „wird niemals glücklich wenn ich nicht weiß was geschehen ist“!   
„Bleiben wir in Verbindung“!   
„Ich werde es versuchen“!

Er stand auf und wollte gehen, doch Zejna glitt vorsichtig aus ihrem Bett und umarmte ihn. Er schlang seine Arme um sie und legte Seine Stirn an ihre, sie sah auf und er küsste ihre Wange. Danach verabschiedete er sich von der kleinen Sarah und verließ die Krankenstation. Um sich danach auf den langen Heimweg zu wagen.


End file.
